1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device including a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are widely used to display images. It is expected that among the display devices, flexible display devices will be used with various devices.
A flexible display device includes a flexible display panel displaying an image. Since the flexible display panel is flexible, the flexible display panel can be folded, wound or rolled up into a roll to thereby reduce the overall size thereof. Thus, it will be easy to carry the flexible display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.